Hijab
by mayimaginations
Summary: Yaya membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Semua orang menyukai penampilan baru Yaya. Tapi... Warning: BoYa bocah, gaje, humor gagal, judul B ae. Silahkan mampir bila berkenan.


Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta

.

.

.

This is MY IMAGINATION

Keep enjoy.

Happy,

And dont forget to smile :-)

.

.

Hijab

* * *

"Eh.. Yaya! Comelnya!" Pekik Ying ketika sahabat baiknya memasuki ruang kelas. Gadis kecil yang merasa dipuji hanya tersenyum manis. Ia berusaha senyaman dan senormal mungkin dengan kondisinya saat ini. Yaya melangkah menuju kursi di sebelah Ying, tempat duduknya. Teman-teman yang lain menatapnya terpesona. Yaya menjadi semakin gugup.

"Dah kubilang, kan? Yaya lebih cantik kalau lepas hijab," Ying tersenyum lebar. Memberi jempol kepada sahabatnya. Yaya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih gugup.

"Sekarang, anak-anak nakal itu pasti ga bakal jahilin kamu!" Kali ini, mata Yaya berbinar-binar. Ia mengangguk dengan senang.

Bel pulang sekolah pun tiba. Yaya tersenyum senang. Hari ini ia layaknya puteri. Semua orang menjadi bersikap baik kepadanya. Hari ini ia bebas dari gangguan anak-anak nakal yang sering mengolok-olok dan menjambak hijabnya. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya yang memuji kecantikannya tanpa hijab. Yaya menjadi lebih pede sekarang. Mulai besok dan seterusnya ia tidak akan menggunakan hijab lagi.

.

.

.

Yaya dan Ying berjalan riang sepulang sekolah. Dua anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu tertawa senang. Rambut coklat sebahu Yaya menari pelan ketika angin berhembus. Mengkilap terpantul teriknya cahaya matahari. Mereka berdua melewati lapangan rumput yang cukup luas. Angin berhembus lebih kencang sekarang.

"HOYYY!"

DUAK!

"Yaya! Kamu ga apa-apa?!" Ying panik ketika Yaya hampir jatuh menimpanya. Yaya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Ia merasa pusing. Yaya berusaha menyeimbangkn badan untuk tetap berdiri. Ying menahan pundak Yaya. Ia juga kaget karena tiba-tiba kepala bundar itu seenaknya menabrak kepala Yaya. Ying mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sengit pelaku yang telah mencelakakan temannya.

Pelaku itu berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"Hei.. Aku minta ma..."

"KALAU MAIN HATI-HATI DONG! YAYA JADI KESAKITAN KAYAK GINI!" Bentak Ying marah. Ia masih menatap tajam anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu.

"Siapa suruh lewat sini," anak laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, merasa masalahnya sudah selesai. Ia mengambil bolanya. Ying mendelik sebal. Amarahnya mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Sudahlah, Ying" Yaya menahan Ying yang siap menjitak anak laki-laki itu. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Namun, perkataan Yaya hanyalah angin lalu bagi Ying.

"KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF PADA YAYA! DASAR GA SOPAN!" Wajah Ying merah padam saking marahnya. Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu berbalik menatap Ying tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas ia ingin minta maaf tadi. Orang yang seenaknya memotong 'ucapan minta maaf' nya, kini malah meneriakinya. Cowok memang selalu salah.

"Cewek aneh! Lihat! Temanmu yang kena itu biasa saja, kau malah berteriak tidak jelas," Anak itu menambah batu bara pada kepala Ying.

"Sudahlah Fang! Minta maaf sana!" Seorang temannya melerai mereka berdua. Ia berlari menuju tempat perkelahian mulut yang cukup sengit. Anak laki-laki bertopi jingga itu menghampiri Yaya. Ying menatapnya tajam.

"Kami minta maaf," Anak itu meminta maaf pada korban. Yaya mengenali suara itu, ia mendongak.

"Kak Boboiboy?!"

"Eh.. Yaya?"

.

.

.

"Kalian lanjut main saja! Aku mau nganter Yaya!" Teriak Boboiboy. Ia menoleh ke arah Ying.

"Biar aku yang antar, kamu pulang saja, kalian beda arah kan?" Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Ying mengangguk. Ia khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa jika Yaya berjalan sendirian. Hantaman yang mengenai kepalanya tadi cukup keras. Syukurlah ada tetangga Yaya. Ia percaya pada kakak bertopi jingga itu.

"Mau ku antar juga?"

Ying bergidik ngeri ketika Fang mendekatinya.

"GAK! AKU PULANG SENDIRI!" Seru Ying ketus. Ia masih marah pada anak berambut landak itu.

"Ngomong tuh jangan teriak-teriak.. kasihan authornya harus ganti pakai capslok mulu," ujar Fang datar. Ying memberikan deathglare pada Fang. Oke, cukup membuat Fang tutup mulut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yaya lepas hijab?" Boboiboy langsung bertanya to the point, memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Yaya menyentuh rambut cokelat nya. "Ha.. Habisnya.. aku capek dibully mulu sama teman-teman. Mereka jahat kalau aku pakai hijab," Yaya cemberut mengingat perlakuan teman-temannya. Bahkan Yaya sering dikucilkan.

"Kok di bully?" Boboiboy merasa tidak terima. Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Kata mereka, aku botak dan.." Suara tawa tertahan Boboiboy membuat Yaya mendelik.

"Cuman gara-gara diomongin botak, kamu lepas hijab?" Boboiboy akhirnya tertawa beneran. Yaya mendorong Boboiboy. Masih melotot sebal.

"Coba kalau aku ngatain kakak, 'botak setengah kepala'? Lagian pakai topi mulu! Pasti kesal kan?" Dengus Yaya.

"Ngga juga sih," Boboiboy mengangkat bahu. Yaya mendorongnya lagi. Sorot matanya seolah ia tidak suka dikatai botak. Boboiboy hanya terkekeh. Kembali ke posisinya berjalan di samping Yaya. Hampir saja ia jatuh ke got karena dorongan gadis kecil yang memasang wajah cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Mereka juga pernah mengataiku 'teroris'," Yaya mendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Sampai mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu? Ternyata masalah Yaya memang cukup sulit.

"Lalu.."

Langkah Yaya terhenti, terdiam sejenak. Boboiboy juga ikut berhenti.

"Begitu Yaya lepas hijab, teman-teman jadi baik sama Yaya! Jadi, Yaya ga mau pakai hijab lagi!" Yaya tersenyum senang. Ia kembali melangkah diikuti Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya sedih.

Untuk mendapatkan teman, gadis kecil kelas satu sekolah dasar dihadapannya itu rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Berarti mereka bukan teman yang baik, Ya!" Ucap Boboiboy. Yaya menoleh, tidak mengerti ucapan Boboiboy.

"Teman yang baik itu, selalu menerima apapun keadaan temannya, dan juga saling mengarahkaan pada kebaikan," jelas Boboiboy. Yaya masih menatap Boboiboy, mencerna kata-kata itu.

"Rambut perempuan itu aurat, Ya. Rambut adalah mahkota perempuan. Hijab mu itu ibarat benda pusaka yang melindungi harta berharga itu. Tidak boleh dilihat oleh selain mahramnya. Yah, walau Yaya masih kecil, tapi biasakanlah memakainya." Yaya hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan ceramah yang cukup panjang dari Boboiboy.

"Yaya! Aku tahu kamu anak yang sabar dan kuat. Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa sabar menghadapi orang-orang itu -teman-temanmu itu. Jadi, cobalah untuk memakai hijab mu lagi. Buktikan kalau perkataan mereka salah!" Seru Boboiboy berapi-api. Yaya masih terlihat ragu.

"Karena nanti, balasannya adalah surga. Yaya mau kan masuk surga sama aku?" Kali ini mata Yaya berbinar. Anak kelas satu itu berjalan penuh semangat sekarang. Wajahnya lebih ceria sekarang.

"Oke! Besok Yaya pakai hijab lagi!" Ujar Yaya semangat. Keputusan yang bulat dan akan terus melekat dalam dirinya. Boboiboy mengacungkan ibu jari. Merasa senang melihat wajah Yaya yang senang. Rambut cokelat Yaya berkibar tersibak angin. Rambut yang akan selalu tertutup di kemudian hari. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di tengah teriknya matahari.

.

.

.

Finish

Not yet I think

"Tapi, sebenarnya Yaya cantik kan kalau ga pakai hijab?" Tanya Yaya.

"Cantik sih," Boboiboy menjawab singkat.

"Eh, kalau gitu, berarti Yaya ga usah pakai hijab! Kan cantik!" Yaya berubah pikiran dengan pendapatnya yang ngawur. Boboiboy melotot, tidak setuju dengan Yaya.

"Ya harus pakai! Pokoknya orang lain ga boleh lihat rambutmu, kecuali aku dan ayahmu," Tegas Boboiboy semangat.

"Loh? Kakak kan bukan mahram Yaya," Yaya bertanya polos.

"Bukan sekarang.. Nanti kita kan nikah! Jadinya boleh!" Jawab Boboiboy mantap.

"Iya ya.." Yaya tersenyum menatap Boboiboy -entah ia mengerti atau tidak.

Kedua anak kecil itu berjalan riang menuju rumah. Bahkan Yaya melupakan pusing kepalanya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Besok hijab merah muda itu akan kembali menghiasi wajah ceria Yaya.

.

.

.

Yey! Finish!

.

.

.

Note:

Wahahah! fic yg terpendam. Disini Boboiboy kelas 2 SD, satu tahun di atas Yaya. Silahkan me-review bila berkenan.

*Author hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah dan dosa

Thanks for reader! I love you all!


End file.
